


Closing the Wound, Stitch by Stitch

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets.  Could be read as gen, pre-slash, or Fraser/Kowalski - reader's choice.</p><p>Thank you hazelwho for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closing the Wound, Stitch by Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets. Could be read as gen, pre-slash, or Fraser/Kowalski - reader's choice.
> 
> Thank you hazelwho for the beta!

"You need to talk to him," Ray whispered. It was dark and still; his voice carried easily in the tent. They were burrowed down for the night, Fraser settled on his side, his back to Ray.

Ray knew by the tensing of Fraser's shoulders that he'd heard him. He waited, unsurprised when he got no response.

"Next town that has a phone, you need to call. Because it's killing you not to work things out." He sighed. "And maybe that's my fault. I needed to get away, wrap my head around being Ray Kowalski again without a lot of garbage getting in the way. But Fraser, that's the kind of thing you're supposed to talk me out of. Not start running away just as fast. Especially when the guy you're running from is your best friend, and he's been gone, and when he came back he got shot. You should've told me no way in hell. You know it as well as I do."

More silence. Ray took a breath and pushed on.

"I want to be here. I do. But I don't want to be the excuse you use to avoid Vecchio. Or the weapon you use to hurt him like he did you when he went undercover. Because that weapon's gonna backfire, and Vecchio won't be the only Ray you lose."

Ray stopped there. He'd said his piece; it was up to Fraser to decide what to do with it. He rolled away from Fraser, hoping he hadn't just fucked things up even more.

After a tense, silent breakfast, Fraser changed their route to head for the closest town. Ray's heart froze, colder than the snow and ice surrounding them, until Fraser gave him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder.

They were gonna be okay.


End file.
